A Family's Pain
by KarateXDragon
Summary: When Aang must leave his family to stop the rebels, Katara re-marries. When Aang comes home, will he seek revenge on his old lover's new husband, or will he leave it behind him? And what about all of the heros' children; what is their fate? Kataang/Sukka


**ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO READ LIVING IN PEACE!-  
****Yes, I did delete the story, but that was because it was really just a 'filler story'. It was going to lead right up to this. There was no real plot to it, other than 'it must make this story make sense'. But I kind of fixed that problem. I think...**

**Anyway, this is the introduction, and is really just Aang and Katara writing letters back and forth to each other. Aang's in the Fire Nation, and Katara's in the Earth Kingdom.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Avatar, and you know that...**

Chapter 1- Introduction- Letters

_Dear Katara,_

_Hi, Katara! How are you and the kids doing? Sorry I'm not there to help you right now, but Zuko says my work here in the Fire Nation should be done soon, and I'll be able to come home and see your smiling face again. Although I'm not looking forward to changing the diapers!_

_Anyway, things have been going pretty well (apart from you not being here); most of the rebels have been silenced, and the Earth Kingdom has also been calming down, it looks like. How has it been over there for you? I hope you're OK, and I hope to see you soon!_

_Love, with lots of hugs and kisses,_

_Aang_

_Dear Aang,_

_You are such a dork, but that's why I love you so much! Lots of hugs and kisses for you, too!_

_And I'm doing fine, and so are Hatsu and Sora. You better be home soon, or Mr. Fire Lord is going is really going to have his butt whooped soon! I really need help with the diaper changing!_

_Things have been going very well here in the Earth Kingdom. There are occasional FireNation travelers, and nobody seems to be fazed by it. Though I wish I was back home in the Southern Airtemple, with you. It's always very quiet (when the kids are asleep) and lonesome._

_I miss you!_

_Katara_

_Dear Katara._

_Just remember, Katara, I'm YOUR dork!_

_I'll just tell Zuko to watch out for a while, haha! And I'd be happy to help with the diaper changing when I'm home (or not)!_

_Aww, I'll be back soon. And when we get one of those rare quiet moments, we can go outside on the balcony, and...well, talk? Kiss? Something romantic?_

_Well, I'll be sure to write again soon, but for now, I've got to go to a (boring) meeting. I love you, and I'll write again soon!_

_Dear Aangy,_

_Yes, I called you Aangy. I just want to see your reaction._

_Zuko's just lucky I'm in Ba Song Se, and not closer to the FireNation. And your helping me with diapers whether you like it our not, you lazy lump! (I'm just playing, I love you so much…but you are a little lazy, haha!)_

_I've never seen a guy as romantic as you. Another one of those many reasons why I love you so very much!_

_I hate boring meetings. Well, I hope you're doing OK! Please start writing me another letter as soon as you finish reading this one!_

_Love (lots and lots),_

_Katara_

3 Years Later

_Dear Katara,_

_I am so, so, SO very sorry for not being able to write! I feel so bad, and guilty…it's just that there was an explosion of rebels lately, and I've been off trying to reduce their numbers, and it's been tiring. The good news, I'll be home in about a month! How are you and Hatsu and Sora doing? Do you guys still love and miss me?_

_So sorry, Katara!_

_Aang_

_Dear Aang,_

_It's OK, I understand…it's just that, I thought you were dead for a while, and, I cried myself to sleep for weeks…I was hurt very badly. But, I won't explode on you for not writing for the past 3 YEARS._

_I still miss you, A LOT! And so does Hatsu and Sora. We're doing fine, and so is Arashi._

_Arashi…Aang, I don't really know how to tell you this, but…I've remarried. My new husband's name is Yuuto, and we've already had a child; Arashi. You are still welcomed to your own home, Aang, but, please, don't get angry at Yuuto or Arashi. We can still be friends, right?_

_Love,_

_Katara_

_Dear Katara,_

_Oh…OK…I'll see you when I get home, then…_

_Sincerely,_

_Aang_

**I think I made them sound like a teenage couple who just got together a week ago. Oo But, hey, what do I know? I've never had a boyfriend. :P Criticism is welcome, but be gentle.**


End file.
